The present invention relates to a finger pen which is removably attachable to a finger.
It is well known that writing and drawing pens have traditionally been designed as rod-like structures which contain graphite, ink, paste and similar substances and have tips which produce a stroke or line or the like when the tip is brought into contact with and moved along a paper or similar surface. The rod shape was the same with the predecessors of modern pens such as brushes, gas pens, steel pens, and the like. In the manufacture of early rod-shaped pens, industry had insufficient means, both technologically and in terms of material, of producing other types of pens. There is no doubt that today's state of the art enables a new approach aiming at a more efficient design. However, there is a continued emphasis upon the traditional notion that pens must be rod-shaped, in spite of the fact that such shape makes unnecessarily stringent demands on the fine-motor function of the user. We understand the problem most readily by studying the fine-motor development of a child. In particular, when considering the fine-motor function of an individual, the brain of a child is normally not sufficiently developed to allow for the so-called semi-supine holding of a traditional rod-like pen or pencil until the child is 6 to 7 years of age. By semi-supine is meant that the palm of the hand is turned to the side.